Tidak jelas
by Wow' Kirei
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke, dua anak manusia berbeda gender. Memiliki status hubungan yang tidak jelas. Banyak yang nganggep mereka itu sahabatan, ada yang bilang rival, ada juga yang sebut mereka tunangan. Selalu mengadakan lomba gak jelas. KetOs dan waketOs KHS. Dan kalau mau tau lebih banyak boleh RnR. Dont Like Dont Read !


Tidak jelas

Rate : T  
Genre : Romance(mungkin) / Friendship. Gak jelas  
Pair : Sasuke X Sakura  
Warning : semua sesuka hati author, typo. {maklum dikit & gaje males nulis}, dan berbagai hal yang tak masuk akal, ini fic muncul murni dari ide gw sendiri, walo pasaran. RnR ?

Ok, Chap satu action!

"Ayam minggir!" kata Sakura

"Merasa yang punya ?" ucap Sasuke

"Biarin aja sih" Sakura membalas

"Oi! Cepet kekanan dikit napa!" ucap Kiba " Guk!" dan anjingnya Akamaru

"Sabar dikit dong" kata Naruto si muka Rubah

"Jidat kesonoan dikit" gadis berambut blonde juga ikut bicara

"Hey ino- _pig_ harusnya kamu yang geser" Sakurapun juga merasa kesempitan

"Berisik, diem kenapa sih" kata cowok berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru

"Kamu kok bisa-bisanya tidur sih" ucap cewek pirang berkuncir empat si Temari

"Pantes aja! Shika jangan maruk tempat dong!" kata Rock Lee yang duduk disamping Naruto dengan meninggikan nadanya

"Berisik..." kata Kiba yang berjalan ke dekat Shikamaru yang disusul oleh yang lainnya

"Nyam... Nyam... " suara seseorang dan bungkus kripik singkongnya

"Choji kok jadi sempit ya?" tanya Shika pada cowok pemakan kripik singkong itu yang ternyata bernama Choji

"Kan udah pada dapet tempat yang adil Shika" kata Choji

"Oh" Shika pun hanya mengucap 'Oh'

"Gini dong dari tadi" Tentenpun merasa puas dengan tempat duduk yang sudah adil didapat

"Iya, benar" kata Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Tenten

"Hinata jangan dekat-dekat dengan rubah no _baka_ itu! " Neji menasihati adik sepupunya

"Kau pelit sekali Neji akukan akan jadi adikmu" ucap Naruto yang memang pacar dari Hinata dengan nada sok imut

"Neji pasti tak akan membiarkan itu Naruto" Tenten yang menjawab perkataan Naruto

"Kalau aku tidak jadi dengan Hinata kamu juga gak bisa jadi kakak iparnya" ucap Naruto membalas kalimat Tenten

"Kalian berdua diamlah" Shikamaru membuka suara lagi

"Kamu gak seru nih" Naruto tetap berbicara, dia tidak tau bahwa Shikamaru menyuruhnya diam karena ada orang yang penting sedang berdiri dengan rasa marah dan puas didepan pintu

"Ekhem..." suara seorang wanita dengan nada puas, marah, kecewa, dan nada-nada yang dia miliki

"Gomen ne, Tsunade _baachan_ " kata Naruto

"Apa ?!" Tsunade sang kepala sekolahpun menambah level kemarahannya

"Tidak..Tidak ada apa-apa Tsunade _sama_ " Naruto memilih diam setelah mengucapkan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya

Tsunade lalu melanjutkan kalimat-kalimatnya dengan kewibawaan . Ya, Tsunade sedang menghukum sebagian siswa/i dari kelas XI-1 yang pintar-pintar tapi sangat jahil dan selalu membuat masalah. Tapi, Tsunade puas dengan hasil kerja mereka sebagai ketua/wakil ketua di Osis ataupun di eskul yang diikuti mereka, sedangkan untuk kejahilan dan keributan yang mereka buat selalu membuat pusing satu sekolah. Khusus kelas ini dibebaskan membawa binatang peliharaannnya asal tidak menggangu pelajaran. Dan ceramah panjangpun akan segera dimulai.

"Baiklah, hukuman kalian digudang ini selesai" kata Tsunade yang sudah menyelesaikan ceramahnya sampai bel istirahat berdering. Merekapun langsung keluar dari gudang penuh debu itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari gudang tersebut sejak tadi.

"Aku harus luluran lagi nih" kata Ino dengan nada yang menyayangkan kulitnya

"Gak perlu kamu udah cantik kok" kata seseorang yang kulitnya pucat seperti mayat dengan senyuman yang bikin satu sekolah mengancungkan jempol dan memuntahkan makanan dari perut mereka.

"Kamu gak adil Sai masa kamu gak ikut dihukum kegudang juga" kata Ino yang merajuk

"Maaf deh" kata Sai dengan fake smilenya itu

"Shino kamu besok harus ikut jangan diam saja" kata Kiba

"Tidak akan pasti kalian disana kesempitan kan?" Shino menanyakan kondisi mereka waktu digudang

"Jangan mengintip terus bersama seranggamu itu dong, kalo kamu mau ikutan Shino" kata Naruto

Tiba-tiba...

"GEDEBUK"

"GRR" suara dari dua orang yang sedang asik bertengkar ria tanpa memedulikan sekitar

"Oi! Berantem mulu skip dulu napa bentar, _forehead_ ayo makan udah istirahat nih" kata Ino

"HOI! Skip dulu berantemnya, besok lanjut lagi" Sakura memanggil seseorang dan menyimpan _angry mode_ nya

"Heh, kau takut Jidat ?" kata seseorang yang dipanggil Sakura

"Siapa yang takut Ayam!" kata Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari lawannya

"Makanya kalo bukan pengecut jangan mau lari" kata Sasuke yang merupakan musuh Sakura dari dulu

"Kupingmu budeg ya? Aku mau istirahat dulu besok kita lanjutkan" kata Sakura

"Aku punya kuping gak budeg dan kenapa harus besok ?" kata Sasuke

"Udahlah males ngejelasinnya, ngomong sama kamu mana pernah mudeng. Kan kupingmu itu rada-rada..." kata Sakura yang ngacir duluan kekantin

"APA?!" teriak Sasuke tak terima di bilang budeg oleh Sakura

"Sudahlah teme ayo kekantin" kata Naruto

"Hn" dengan ciri khas andalannya dan sudah memasang tampang _stay cool_

"Beruntungnya masuk kelas ini karena Sasuke si ketua Osis dingin kita yang satu ini dan tampan dan juga si prince school bisa menunjukan ekspresinya disini" kata Shikamaru

"Iya, kudengar kelas lain iri banget loh" kata Lee

"Benar sekali. Hey, teme jangan kamu jegat Sakura nanti pas pulang sekolah karena aku mau kerja kelompok" kata Naruto

"Hn" ya, pengucapan kata andalan Sasuke terdengar jelas

'Bodo, pokoknya nanti gw jegat di depan gerbang' kata batin Sasuke

 **SKIP TIME**

 _Ting tong ting tong , tong teng tong teng_

"Ah, males kerja kelompok. Kabur ah.." ucap Sakura

"Mau kabur ?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sakura bersama Hinata, Sai, & Chouji

"Engga kok" jawab Sakura

"Bohong! Sakura-chan tadi ngomongnya males kerja kelompok terus bilangnya mau kabur. Tanggung jawab dong Sakura-chan" Naruto mencoba membuat Sakura jujur

"Mana mungkin! Akukan ketua klub kendo KHS, wakil ketua Osis KHS, juara dua atletik seKonoha, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku bukannya gak mau ikut, tapi emang aku disuruh pulang cepet sama _okaa-san_ " Sakura yang dituduh tidak akan bertanggung jawab tersebutpun mengeluarkan kata-kata ampuhnya yang dipakai setiap akan bolos dari kegiatan yang sedang malas diikutinya. Ya, Sakura juga memiliki prestasi yang banyak seperti teman-teman sekelasnya

"Memangnya Sakura-chan tidak bisa bilang ke _oba-san_ kalau sekarang ada tugas kelompok dari sensei dan harus diikumpulkan besok?" Hinatapun mencoba merayu Sakura agar dapat ikut kerja kelompok

"Tidak bisa Hinata-chan, please ya. Tolong aku!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan (sesat) ampuh yang dia miliki

"Nanti memangnya kamu akan dihukum kalu tidak pulang cepat?" tanya Chouji

"Engga juga sih, tapi kalo aku ngga pulang cepet gak tau _oka-san_ mau bikin aku jadi apaan" ujar Sakura

"Masa kamu gak bisa ikut Sakura?" tanya Sai

"Ah, engga bisa pokoknya. Tolongin aku ya, tolong Hinata-chan..." Sakura memohon pada anggota kelompoknya terutama pada Hinata

"Engg... Ya sudah, Sakura-chan gak usah ikut tapi besok Sakura-chan harus mengerti materi yang kami buat" Hinata mulai menyerah pada Sakura. Yah, maklum sekarang udah sore dan gak boleh pulang terlalu malam.

"Mana bisa begitu Hina-chan" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat merajuk

"Kita itu harus membantu Sakura-chan, lagi pula sekarang sudah sore. Kita gak tau Sakura-chan nanti dirumah disuruh ngapain sama oba-san, bisa saja ada keluarga Sakura-chan yang akan menginap, nanti kalau Sakura-chan kelamaan pulangnya oba-san bisa kerepotan" ujar Hinata mencoba memprediksi yang akn terjadi pada Sakura setelah sampai rumah.

"Yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar Naruto. Sekarang sudah sore dan kelompok lain sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Kalau kita kelamaan mengerjakan tugasnya yang ada malah tugasnya gak selesai" Sai mencoba meyakinkan Naruto dengan kata-kata (sok) bijaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bisa mengerti materinya besok Sakura-chan" kata Naruto yang sudah capai berdebat-ria dengan Sakura

"Hontou? Arigatou minna-san" Sakurapun senang bisa lolos dari kegiatan yang melibatkan dia dan orang yang dari tadi berdebat dengannya disana

"Douita, Sakura-chan. Jaa ne, Mata ashita Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri didepan kelas mereka

Sesudah berdebat Sakurapun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Biasanya, ia akan mampir ke kedai langganannya dekat rumahnya. Jarak antara kelas dan gerbang sekolahnya cukup jauh untuk dia yang sedang malas pulang dan bosan, dan sekarang ia baru sampai depan gebang sekolahnya.

"Heh, tidak mengerjakan tugasmu dengan kelompokmu? Kabur lagi?" ternyata Sasuke memang berencana menaikan mood Sakura sore ini

"Urusai, kenapa kau ada disitu? Mau mencegatku? Untuk kali ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat bertengkar denganmu, Ayam."

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak bisa mempecayaimu menjadi wakil ketua osis kalau begitu." ujar Sasuke mencoba membuat Sakura marah

"Terserah" singkat, padat, & jelas merupakan balasan Sakura atas kalimat Sasuke barusan yang tampaknya tak mempan membuatnya marah

"Kau sekarang ini mau kemana? Aku lapar kau mau ikut aku ke kedai ramen dekat sini?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah kebawa moodnya Sakura

"Boleh, kebetulan aku lapar. Sepertinya aku tidak ingin meneruskan pertengkaran tidak jelas kita siang tadi" ujar Sakura yang menerima ajakan Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku juga sama. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Sasuke

 _Sampai di kedai ramen..._

"Ramen disini enak sekali. Bibi aku minta satu mangkuk porsi besar lagi ya" pinta Sakura

"Baiklah" ucap pemilik kedai tersebut

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang kelaparan, Jidat" ujar Sasuke

"Kau juga sama, malah sekarang kau sedang menghabiskan mangkuk ketiga" kata Sakura

"Tapi aku yang porsi biasanya, sedangkan kau porsi besarnya" ucap Sasuke membenarkan siapa yang makan ramen lebih banyak

"Sudahlah, intinya kalian sama-sama laparkan?" tiba-tiba pemilik kedai ikut dalam pembicaran mereka

"Kau benar" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan pemilik kedai

"Ini ramennya. Kau gadis baik, aku beri bahan yang lengkap dan special. Sedangkan kamu cowok tampan aku beri satu porsi ramen special gratis" ujar sang pemilik kedai

"Ah, bibi baik sekali. Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Sakura

"Kalian itu dari kelas XI-1 dari KHS, bukan?" tanya sang pemilik kedai

"Iya, kok bibi bisa tau?" Sakura juga balik bertanya

"Iya, dari seragam kalian bibi tau. Karena anak bibi sekolah juga disana dia di kelas XII-3" pemilik kedaipun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura

"Nama anak bibi siapa?" Sambil mengunyah ramennya Sakura menanyakan nama anak pemilik kedai tersebut

"Maki, itu namanya" ujar pemilik kedai

"Oh, berarti nama bibi, Pakura bukan?" tanya Sakura

"Benar, kamu tau dari mana?" tanya pemilik kedai yang bernama Pakura tersebut

"Aku berteman baik dengannya" jawab Sakura

"Sepertinya Maki pernah cerita mengenai ketua dan wakil ketua osisnya belum lama ini. Katanya, wakil osisnya memiliki rambut unik" ucap bibi Pakura

"Bibi benar! Aku wakil ketua osisnya, sedangkan dia ketua osisnya" jawab Sakura

"Hn. Apa kau sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Sudah, terima kasih atas makanannya. Sampai jumpa lagi bibi Pakura" Sakura mengucapkan salam pada pemilik kedai tersebut lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang jalan duluan.

"Hm, datang lagi ya..." kata bibi Pakura sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

 _Halte bus..._

"Baru jam segini, mau kemana lagi ya? _Oka-san_ menginap dirumah _oji-san_ " ujar Sakura

"Rumahku sepi, aku malas pulang kerumah. Aku ingin pergi ke Konoha C Land, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke

"Boleh saja" jawab Sakura yang sepertinya moodnya telah membaik

"Baiklah, itu busnya" ajak Sasuke

Sepertinya malam ini mereka benar-benar ingin berdamai. Tak ada yang niat memanggil panggilan kesayangan mereka. Sepertinya perlombaan tak langsung tak ada dipikiran mereka untuk sekarang ini.

 _Konoha Crazy Land..._

"Oke, aku ingin naik roaller coaster habis itu masuk kubah berhantu tingkat hard, habis itu naik meja putar tingkat hard, terus Blablabla... terus Blablabla... Blablablablabla... Blablablabla... dan terakhir naik biang lala reksasa" ujar Sakura yang merencanakan kegiatannya selama di KCL.

"Kau mau main apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Ikut kau saja" jawabnya

"Baiklah, ayo" ajak Sakura

Selama di KCL mereka memainkan wahana permainan yang direncanakan Sakura. Main roaller coaster , masuk kubah hantu yang tempatnya di kuburan asli dengan mobil-mobil seram yang menjadi mitos horror di seKonoha, dan memainkan permainan yang ternyata Sasuke juga merencanakan hal tersebut sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di permainan terakhir mereka, yaitu biang lala raksasa.

"Sekarang sudah jam 23.45. Sasuke habis ini kau mau pulang atau pergi lagi?" tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin pulang sepertinya rumah sudah ramai. Akukan anak baik-baik" ucap Sasuke yang moodnya sekarang sudah sangat baik

"Kuso, anak bandel aja gak mau ngaku" ujar Sakura

"Urusai, memangnya kamu itu anak baik-baik" Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura

"Kau!" Sakura mulai emosi

 **NGIK...**

"Eh, kenapa nih kok berhenti?" kata Sasuke

"Tau mending dibawah, lah ini dipuncak. Tapi gak apa-apa deh pemandangannya bagus juga" kata Sakura menyambung kalimat Sasuke

"Gimana nih?" tanyanya pada Sasuke

"Kamu tadi pas di loket liat bantuan gak?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Iya, tadi sempet nyatet" jawab Sakura

"Hubungi nomor itu" perintah Sasuke

"Iya, ini aku sdedang menghubunginya. Halo... Iya... Apa?... Baiklah..." itulah hasil pecakapan Sakura dengan pegawai yang menerima panggilannya yang didengar oleh Sasuke, terlihat singkat memang.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sasuke

"Katanya, dia udah tau biang lalanya lagi macet, terus lagi dibenerin, bisa lama bisa cepet, kita disuruh sabar nunggu" Sakura menjelaskan hasil percakapannya dengan pegawai KCL.

"Ya udahlah, sabar aja" kata Sasuke

"Nyanyi? " tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Boleh, lagu kemaren di festival aja" jawab Sasuke menerima ajakan Sakura bernyanyi untuk menunggu perbaikan biang lala yang macet

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Sasuke

"Yang dibawain Hinata sama Dobe itu aja" jawab Sasuke

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya, sedangkan Sasuke yang membawa gitar memaikan gitarnya. Dari luar mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Sampai biang lalanya berjalan kembali.

"Oh,jalan kembali ya?" tanya Sakura disela-sela duetnya dengan Sasuke

"Sepertinya" jawab Sasuke

 **NGIK...**

Setelah duet mereka selesai, tiba-tiba biang lalanya berhenti lagi. Biang lalanya berhenti secara mendadak. Badan Sakurapun jatuh ke badan Sasuke, karena mereka berhadapan jadi wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka berdua berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sakura melihat obsidian tajam milik Sasuke, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura. Mereka sama-sama saling menatap. Sasuke terpesona karena emerland indah milik Sakura yang menyedot seluruh perhatiannya dan Sakura terpesona dengan langit malam yang dimiliki oleh rivalnya tersebut. Mereka hampir berciuman karenan batasan jarak tersebut.

"Gomen ne" ujar mereka bersamaan

"Sepertinya sudah sampai dibawah" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi ceria yang dibuatnya untuk menutupi kecanggungan yang menyelimutinya

"Hn" Sasuke membenarkan kata-kata Sakura. Ia juga diselimuti kecanggungan, tapi ia bersyukur atas stay cool mode & kata andalan 'Hn' nya itu. Kebiasaan Uchihanya ini yang menyebabkan ia terlihat santai di depan mata orang lain, padahal didalam dirinya sedang campur aduk tak karuan atas kejadian seperti tadi.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

'Bodoh kenapa kau malah menawarkan hal itu padanya? Yarin deh, ntar kalo ada orang iseng gw bisa beraksi mengalahkan cewek sombong bin angkuh ini' batin Sasuke

"Boleh" jawab Sakura

'Kok, aku pasrah banget sih. Sadar dia merupakan rivalmu. Tapi gak apa-apa deh, ntar kalo ada preman usil jadinya bisa lomba dadakan' batin , dasar Sakura sama Sasuke otaknya lomba gak jelas mulu.

 _Taman komplek perumahan Sakura..._

"Gerah nih" ujar Sakura

"Iya" ucap Sasuke

'Ada kolam air mancur tuh, cipratin dia ah, biar bajunya basah' batin Sasuke

"Ah, Sasuke. Basah bajuku" ujar Sakura

'Yes, basah bajunya' kata Sasuke

"Biarin" ucap Sasuke

'Ah, dorong dia aja' batin Sakura

"BYUURR"

"Sakura, bajuku lebih basah dari kamu" kata Sasuke

'Dorong balik boleh nih' batin Sasuke

"Akh, Sasuke sekarang baju aku basah semua, akukan gak bawa baju ganti" ucap Sakura

"Aku juga gak bawa. Gak apa-apa dong, sama-sama basah ini" kata Sasuke

"Brr..." Sakura menggigil

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke

"Sepertinya" jawab Sakura. Sasukepun berinisiatif memeluk Sakura karena, suhu tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari suhu tubuh Sakura sekarang.

"Gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya, terasa lebih hangat sih, walau dikit" ucap Sakura

"Ya udah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Sasuke

"Iya" ucap Sakura

"Makasih" kata Sakura

"Douita" ujar Sasuke

"Mau mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura

"Gak usah lagi pula udah malem" jawab Sasuke

"Besok kamu masuk?" tanya Sakura

"Besok aku mau ke Suna. Ada urusan keluarga. Kamu besok istirahat aja, sepertinya kamu terserang demam. Badan kamu itu sekarang tambah panas, Sebaiknya kamu cepat masuk." jawab Sasuke

"Tapi..." Sakura mencoba mencari alasan yang akan diberikan untuk Sasuke, tapi karena badannya yang menggigil ia susah berfikir.

"Sudahlah, kamu istirahat aja. Aku akan bikin suratnya, kamu akan aku izinkan 3 hari, sedangkan aku izin seminggu" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sasuke" ucap Sakura

"Douita, Sana cepat masuk. Minum obat ya, cepat sembuh. Biar kalo aku balik dari Suna kamu siap lomba dadakan lagi." kata Sasuke

"Ya, kamu cepat pulang. Bajumu basah nanti kamu sakit terus gak bisa ke Suna. Jaa ne..." ucap Sakura

"Jaa ne, Sakura" ucap Sasuke

TBC

A/N :

Ya, maaf gak jelas. Gw bingung mau ngasih apalagi, besok ulangan mtk yang susah. Begini jadinya mau nulis fanfic tapi males gak niat tapi pengen # gak jelas. Tau ah, ada yang baca pa engga bomat, yang penting gw menyalurkan yg ada diotak gw #aneh . Pokoknya ni ff gak jelas bisa gw lanjutin bisa engga. Yah, pokoknya disini gw cuman nyalurin apa yang ganggu banget diotak gw #Bermalasan-ria . Untuk yang silent rider mksh .

Salam Damai ^_^ REVIEW ? **_**


End file.
